Projection screen assemblies are provided to display images, typically projected from a source, such as a projector. The images often depict movies or other forms of entertainment, but can also depict other images, such as advertising.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen kit is provided including a plurality of projection screens including a first projection screen having a first viewing area adapted to display an image projected onto the first projection screen and a second projection screen having a second viewing area adapted to display an image projected onto the second projection screen. The kit further includes a plurality of frame modules adapted to be assembled to define an assembled frame for each of the plurality of the plurality of projection screens. Each assembled frame is sized to support at least one of the plurality of projection screens. Each assembled frame for the plurality of projection screens requires a number of frame modules to support at least one of the plurality of projection screens. The total number of frame modules in the kit is less than the sum of the frame modules required to assemble all of the plurality of assembled frames at one time.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors, and a projection screen frame having an outward facing perimeter surface and a plurality of connectors coupled to the outward facing perimeter surface. The plurality of connectors of the projection screen connect with the plurality of connectors of the projection screen frame to connect the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen includes a plurality of frame modules. Adjacent frame modules are coupled together to define a joint therebetween. Each frame module has a first end and a second end positioned clockwise of the first end. The projection screen frame further includes a plurality of connectors including a first connector coupled to each frame module adjacent to the first end of each frame module and a second connector coupled to each frame module adjacent the second end of each frame module. All of the first connectors are positioned the same distance from the first ends of the frame module to which it is coupled. All of the second connectors are positioned the same distance from the second ends of the frame module to which it is coupled.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of bungee connectors extending from a perimeter of the projection screen, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The bungee connectors extend to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of loop connectors extending from a perimeter of the projection screen, and a projection screen frame including a plurality of posts. The loop connectors of the projection screen extend around the plurality of posts to support the projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of bungee connectors. Each bungee connector has at least one terminal end. The projection screen further includes a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The bungee connectors extend to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of bungee connectors permanently coupled to the projection screen, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The bungee connectors coupling the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a first sheet defining a perimeter of the projection screen, at least one molded plastic sheet coupled to the first sheet, and at least one connector coupled to the at least one molded plastic sheet, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The at least one connector couples the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus including a projection screen including a first sheet defining a perimeter of the projection screen and at least one second sheet coupled to the first sheet. The second sheet having a stiffness that increases from an inner end to an outer end. The projection screen further includes at least one connector coupled to the at least one second sheet. The projection screen apparatus further includes a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The at least one connector couples the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a first sheet defining a perimeter of the projection screen, at least one second sheet coupled to the first sheet, and a bungee received in the at least one second sheet, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The at least one bungee couples the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen includes a first sheet defining a perimeter of the projection screen, at least one tube, and a cord received in the tube, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The at least one cord couples the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen frame includes a plurality of posts. The plurality of connectors connect to the plurality of posts to couple the projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including at least one projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors, an accessory having at least one connector, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen frame includes a plurality of connectors. The plurality of connectors of the projection screen connect to the plurality of connectors of the projection screen frame to couple the projection screen to the projection screen frame. At least one of the plurality of connectors of the projection screen frame connects to at least one connector of the at least one projection screen at least one connector of the accessory.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a first projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the first projection screen, a second projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the second projection screen, and a projection screen frame supporting the first and second projection screens with the viewing surface of the first projection screen facing away from the viewing surface of the second projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen including a viewing surface adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors spaced apart by a uniform distance, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen includes a plurality of frame modules. Each frame module has a length that is a multiple of the uniform distance.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen having a height, a width and a thickness, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The height of the projection screen is greater than a height of the height of the projection screen frame by more than the thickness of the projection screen.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen, at least one leg supporting the projection screen frame on the ground, and at least one connector coupling the at least one leg to the projection screen frame. At least one of an outer surface of the leg and a surface of the connector define a junction including a groove and a tooth received in the groove.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen, at least one leg supporting the projection screen frame on the ground, and at least one connector coupling the at least one leg to the projection screen frame. The connector wraps around at least a portion of the at least one leg.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen, at least one leg supporting the projection screen frame on the ground, and at least one connector having base and a pair of arms. The base receives a portion of at least one of the projection screen frame and the leg and the pair of arms cooperate to receive the other of the projection screen frame and the leg between the arms.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided that includes a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a plurality of connectors and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen includes a plurality of connectors coupling to the plurality of connectors of the projection screen. The projection screen apparatus further includes at least one drape and at least one drape support connected to at least one of the plurality of connectors of the projection screen frame and support the drape.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen frame includes a plurality of frame modules having longitudinal axes. Adjacent frame modules cooperate to define a joint therebetween. The projection screen apparatus further includes at least one frame coupler coupling together adjacent frame modules cooperating to define a joint. The at least one coupler pulls the adjacent frame modules axially toward each other.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen frame including a plurality of frame modules including first and second adjacent frame modules cooperating to define a joint therebetween. The first adjacent frame module includes a slot. The projection screen apparatus further includes at least one frame coupler coupling together adjacent frame modules that cooperate to define a joint. The at least one frame coupler including a plate positioned in the slot and a threaded member coupled to the second adjacent frame module and positioned in a threaded aperture of the plate.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen including a plurality of frame modules including first and second adjacent frame modules coupled together and cooperating to define a joint therebetween. The first and second adjacent frame modules have longitudinal axes. The first adjacent frame module includes an axially extending protrusion having a surface defining an acute angle with the axis of the first adjacent frame module. The second adjacent frame module includes a recess receiving the axially extending protrusion of the first adjacent frame module. The recess is defined by a surface that contacts the surface of the axially extending protrusion.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen. The projection screen has a top portion, bottom portion, and side portions extending between the top and bottom portions. The projection screen apparatus further includes a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen in a vertical position. The projection screen frame has a top portion positioned adjacent to the top portion of the projection screen, a bottom portion positioned adjacent to the bottom portion of the projection screen, and side portions extending between the top portion and the bottom portion of the projection screen. The side portions of the projection screen frame are positioned adjacent to the side portions of the projection screen. The top portion of the projection screen frame has resilient feet.
According to another aspect of thee the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen, and at least one leg supporting the projection screen frame on the ground. The at least one leg having a plurality of frame modules including a horizontal member and a vertical member that is interchangeable with the horizontal member.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen and a projection screen frame supporting the projection screen. The projection screen includes a plurality of frame modules including first and second adjacent frame modules coupled together by a coupler and cooperating to define a joint therebetween. The projection screen apparatus further includes a stiffener extending across the joint to further couple the first and second adjacent members together.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a projection screen apparatus is provided including a projection screen adapted to display an image projected onto the projection screen, a projection screen frame including a plurality of frame modules supporting the projection screen, and at least one leg including a plurality of frame modules supporting the projection screen frame on the ground. At least one of the frame modules of the at least one leg is interchangeable with the plurality of frame modules of the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of constructing a projection screen apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving at least one pre-manufactured projection screen and a plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules, selecting a subset of the plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules sufficient to construct a projection screen frame corresponding to the at least one pre-manufactured projection screen, constructing the projection screen frame using the subset of the plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules, and coupling the pre-manufactured projection screen to the projection screen frame.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of facilitating constructing a projection screen apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving a projection screen and a plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules, selecting a subset of the plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules sufficient to construct a projection screen frame corresponding to the at least one pre-manufactured projection screen, providing the subset of the plurality of pre-manufactured frame modules to another party, and providing instructions on the construction of the projection screen frame from the pre-manufactured frame modules to the party.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of facilitating construction of a projection screen apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen requiring a projection screen frame of a predetermined size to support the projection screen during use, providing a plurality of frame modules greater than the number of projection frame modules necessary to construct the projection screen frame, sending the projection screen to another party, and sending the plurality of frame modules to the party for use in constructing the projection screen frame to support the projection screen during use.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of facilitating construction of a projection screen apparatus is provided including the steps of collecting a plurality of projection screens requiring a plurality of projection screen frames of a predetermined size to support the plurality of projection screens during use, collecting a plurality of projection screen frame modules less than the number of projection screen frame modules necessary to construct the plurality of projection screen frames at one time, providing the plurality of projection screens to another party, and providing the plurality of frame modules to the party for use in constructing at least one of the plurality of projection screen frames.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of constructing a projection screen apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a projection screen and a plurality of frame modules, the plurality of frame modules including at least two identical frame modules, constructing a projection screen frame with the plurality of frame modules including at least one identical frame module, supporting the projection screen with the projection screen frame, constructing at least one leg with the plurality of frame modules including at least one identical frame module, and supporting the projection screen frame with the at least one leg.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.